The present invention relates to apparatus for expelling moisture from mops and like implements wherein a rigid or substantially rigid carrier supports an absorbent body of foam rubber, filamentary textile or other deformable material. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements in apparatus which can be used with advantage as mop wringers.
It is well known to expel dirty water from the strands of a mop by pressing the strands against a perforated plate so that the accumulated moisture can descend under the action of gravity by flowing through the perforated plate. A drawback of such apparatus is that the operator must apply a pronounced force (e.g., to an elongated handle) in order to urge the carrier against the strands and to thus press the moisture-laden strands against the upper side of the plate. The extent to which the moisture (and hence the dirt) is expelled from the strands depends on the magnitude of the applied force and on the orientation of the carrier relative to the plate while the latter is in contact with the strands. Moreover, solid and/or other contaminants which are expelled from the strands are likely to gather at the upper side of the plate (on the unperforated portions of such plate) so that they are entrained and retained by the strands when the wringing operation is completed.